


Memories

by J_Hwang



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Light Angst, Memories, soft, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: “Are you going…?” I asked, hopefully, you will change your mind and just stay beside me. I know I am selfish, but I also know that you were also accepted at the same university I am going.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Memories

Staring at the picture on the side table, flashbacks came. 

_ “Minji! Look at what I got for you!”  _

__

_ You run over to me, holding what I assume is a flower, but you didn’t see the small rock in front of you and as I was about to warn you about it, you tripped. If not because if me catching you that day, you would have fall flat on your face.  _

__

I chuckle at the memories of you crying and whining afterward because you step on the flower that you picked for me when you tripped. And I had to buy you ice cream for you to calm down.

There is also this one time that you brought back home a puppy that you found abandoned on the side of the street. But your mom didn’t allow you to keep it so you came running to my house instead since I live alone.

_ “MINJI! I HATE MY MOM! HOW CAN SHE NOT ALLOWING ME TO KEEP HER?!” _

__

_ “No, you don’t hate her, Yoohyeon. And you can keep her here instead.”  _

__

_ “Can I?!” You looked at me with eyes as round as the puppy that you are holding. I can’t just say no to that, right? So, I just nod with a smile. _

__

_ “I LOVE YOU!” You hugged me tight, kissing me, before turning back your attention to “Pie” or that’s what you named the little puppy. _

__

I felt something moved beside me, so I stare down at the little one that snuggles closer to me. I smile and pick her up and put her on my lap. She whines but snuggles and went back to her slumber. “Sorry, Pie.” I whisper.

_ “Minji! I got accepted at the university that I applied to!” You were 3 years younger than me, that is why while I was in my 3rd year of university, you were about to starts yours.  _

__

_ “Are you going…?” I asked, hopefully, you will change your mind and just stay beside me. I know I am selfish, but I also know that you were also accepted at the same university I am going. _

__

_ “I’ve always wanted this, Minji. You know it too.” You said. You know I am not happy, but you also want to be selfish for once and do what you wanted to do. I cannot just say no, right? _

__

_ And so I let you go. I let you pursued what you wanted to, but I couldn’t find myself saying goodbye to you. I know I will cry if I sent you off, so I didn’t.  _

I smile sadly looking back to the pictures of us. We looked happy when we took the picture. I am wearing a long yellow dress that resembles a sunflower as you said. And you are wearing a green floral dress.

**********

The door of my apartment open, but I am too deep into my thought to realize it. It was only when someone walked into the living room and stand behind me, that I realize you we coming back home.

“Love, what are you doing sitting here? I told you now to wait for me.”

“I cannot sleep, so I wait for you.”

“See, even Pie slept already.”

“Have you eaten?”

“Yes, I did. What about you? What are you thinking about?”

“Flashbacks. Some old memories.” 

You chuckle and you hugged me from the back while kissing the top of my head. I snuggle closer to you, feeling your warmth. 

“Go take a shower, you stink.” I teased while scrunching my nose. But you know I was only messing with you. You still play along and snuggle more without letting go. ‘Let me rub the smell to you then.’ You said. Then you walk into our shared room to take a shower. 

*********

“Minji, when you said that you are having a flashback, what is it about?”

“Well, you and I, our past. From when you tripped over me, you running to my house crying while holding Pie. And when you are leaving…” You smile while staring at me lovingly.

“You didn’t even see me off.” 

“I cannot bring myself to see you off that day. Because I am afraid that I will break down and won’t let you go.” 

“You still wait for me. I thought you will move on because you cut everything off after I leave.” 

“I was just afraid. But I never forget, and I never move on.” You smile and hold onto my hands. 

“I never once let you go from my mind. I think about how you are doing the first thing in the morning. I think about you when I am having my meal, whether you eat well. And I do my best to finish my study, so I could come back here and hope that you will still allow me to get back into your heart.

But then I realize, you never shut your door to me. Your heart is always open, and always welcoming me. I feel warm knowing that. Because mine was the same.” 

“Yoo…”

“I love you, Minji. And I won’t leave again. Never.” 

“Better marked your word. Because I won’t be letting you go again. Never.” 


End file.
